


I'll Love You Then

by The_Great_Snape_Debate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics 2019), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal, Edging, M/M, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Whipping, bondange, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Snape_Debate/pseuds/The_Great_Snape_Debate
Summary: Buffy, while on a mission down south, comes back to San Francisco looking a bit more male than she had when she left. Spike proves to her that he will love her no matter what form she's in, and just how attractive he still finds her.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	I'll Love You Then

_“I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there's life after that, I'll love you then.”_ -Cassandra Clare, City of Glass

Spike hummed quietly as he walked through the dimly lit hallway, a paper bag stuffed with various groceries under one arm, his other hand fiddling with his keys trying to get the correct one loose from the key ring. 

Once he shook it free, he stopped at the door, jabbed it into the lock, and turned it with a click before he kicked the door open with his foot. He kicked it closed behind them, ignoring Xander’s sudden halt in speech before he realised he was being stared at. 

“Yeah don’t worry, I got your damn Fruity Pebbles,” Spike tossed his keys back down in his pocket as he moved to the island and placed the bag down before he glanced over. “Hey Xan-” he paused when he finally caught sight of who Xander was talking to. “Sorry, didn’t realise you had a date.” Spike teased, walking over to the two men who sat in the living room. “Who’s this then.” 

“Spike,” the strange man looked up at him and Spike’s head tilted in confusion. 

“Buffy?” The man sitting on the couch wasn’t tall, about near Spike’s height by the looks of it, even sitting down Spike could tell he was taller than Buffy. His hair was long and blond like Buffy’s but seemed different, but then everything looked different. Taller, more muscular, but not nearly as much as he was himself. The only reason that Spike knew it was her … 

“How did you know it was her?” Xander interrupted his train of thought as if reading his mind. 

“Eyes,” Spike said, not taking his own eyes off of her. Him. Her? “Your eyes didn’t change, what happened?” He finally turned away from Buffy and glanced over at Xander. 

“We don’t know,” Xander said. 

“I was on a mission down south,” Buffy said. 

“Yeah, I thought until the end of the week.” Spike’s hands went to his waist as he regarded the situation. 

“Yeah, well, it ended early,” It sounded wrong somehow. Her voice too deep but at the same time, it suited her new form. Her fluctuation though, her way of speaking, it was all Buffy. He watched as she turned slightly from him. “Spike, maybe you should go out until Willow figures this out. I don’t want you to see me this way.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with you Buffy,” Spike said. “I’ll stay. Until we get this sussed out.” 

“Right, well, if Spike is staying here, then I really need to get to work, I have a late shift today,” Xander said. “You two be alright?” 

“Yeah,” Spike said, “We’ll be fine. The witch is on this?” 

“Yeah, she’s with Giles right now, they’re looking into it. Seeing if we can switch her back.” Xander and Spike looked up as Buffy got up and stormed into Spike’s bedroom, the door closed behind her. “She’s been rather upset since she got back. I think she was scared of you seeing her like this.” 

“I’ll handle it, you get yourself off to work,” Spike said as one of the several kittens chose that time to start climbing up Spike’s jacket. He pulled it off of him and placed it down on the couch. “Oh and after work, perhaps pick up some more cat food, I didn’t have enough.” 

“Sure, I’ll stop off on the way,” Xander said grabbing his keys and his jacket. “Keep me updated on the goings ons.” 

“Xander … I got this,” Spike said and Xander nodded before he left the apartment. 

Spike looked towards the bedroom door and sighed. He took a few moments to put the bag of groceries away, including Xander’s cereal, a carton of milk, seven bags of blood (unfortunately all they had), two boxes of Weetabix, a large bag of chocolate cover almonds that he was sure he and Buffy would be arguing over in the next few days, and a box of granola bars that he’d found on sale by the register. 

When he was done he pulled his leather jacket off, draped it over the island chair, and headed towards the door, his hands fiddling with the button of his long red sleeved dress shirt that was nicely buttoned up over his black t-shirt. 

“Buffy?” Spike asked, hoping she’d had enough time to collect herself. He tried the door handle and found it locked. He sighed quietly. “Buffy, Luv, can you let me in please?” 

“Just go out for a while Spike,” Buffy said. “It’s night, go … do something.” 

“I am doing something, pet,” Spike rested his hand against the door, his other still on the handle. “Buffy, please let me in.” 

“Why?” 

“So we can talk, pet,” Spike said. “I don’t like it when you’re upset like this.” 

“The only reason I’m upset is because you’re here,” Buffy said and Spike’s face fell even further. 

“You don’t mean that,” Spike couldn’t keep the hurt from his voice. Did she just not want him here? Or did it have to do with how she looked? “Buffy, it’s ridiculous talking through the door, if you want me to leave, I’ll leave, but I’d like to talk first. Face to face, not with a door between us.” 

“No, just go,” Buffy said. Spike was silent a moment as he stood at the door. She sounded angry. After a few beats, Spike said softly, almost hesitantly. 

“What did I do, Luv?” silence followed and he wondered if she’d even heard it through the door. After a few more moments, Spike lowered his hand from the door, his fingertips brushing against the wood. He took a deep breath and backed away, turned towards his jacket and picked it up off of the chair. 

He hesitated when he heard a soft click and turned around to see Buffy slowly opening the door a crack. “You didn’t do anything Spike,” she said through the slight crack in the door. He placed his jacket back down and walked back over to the door. 

“Open the door, Luv,” Spike said and he could see Buffy’s hair shift, a slight shake of her head. “Buffy, what is the matter?” 

“I don’t want you to see me like this!” Spike ignored her words as he pressed his hand against the door and slowly opened it. She quickly turned her back to him and Spike had to admit, he couldn’t help allowing his eyes to drift over her masculine frame. 

“And why exactly is that?” Spike asked. 

“Because I’m not me right now,” Buffy said. “I’m … you don’t want me … not like this.” 

“Know me so well, do you?” Spike asked sarcastically. “Buffy, turn around and look at me.” He raised his hands to her shoulder and she flinched away from him. “Buffy,” Spike said in a slight warning tone. “You know I’m more stubborn than you are, and I’m not talking to your back.” 

He heard her sigh quietly, her arms wrapped around her frame and she slowly turned to face him. “That’s my girl,” he said with a slight smile. “Stop hiding from me. Buffy,” he raised his hand to her cheek. “You know it wasn’t your body that I fell in love with. It was you. I will love you no matter what form you’re in, let it be female, male, tall, short, human, or hell, even if you were to turn into a gnarl demon, I would still love you.” He hesitated a moment. “Well, perhaps not the gnarl demon one, I have to have some form of standards.” 

He smirked when Buffy finally cracked a smile. “Don’t turn into a gnarl demon, check,” Buffy said and Spike smiled slightly. 

“The truth is Buffy, I will always want you, I will always love you,” He said. “In fact … I actually find you rather attractive like this.” He wasn’t surprised when Buffy’s eyes shot up to his, a look of shock on her face. 

“You … You’re …” She seemed at a loss for words. 

“I’m over a hundred years old, Buffy, sliding towards two hundred, do you honestly think I’ve never gone a round of the rumpy-pumpy with a man before?” 

“I … Who says rumpy-pumpy?” Buffy asked sounding a bit more like herself. 

“The point is, Buffy, I can appreciate you in this form just as any other,” Spike said. “In fact,” he rolled his tongue against his lip as he looked over her body, his hand going to her hip. “If you like … I can show you just how much I can appreciate it.” 

“Spike,” Buffy said. “I can’t.” 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want,” He said almost nervously. “But I’d like to show you. How good it feels …” 

He watched Buffy’s eyes close as his hand moved to the button of her blue jeans and he glanced down to see the sudden growth in her pants. She wasn’t fully hard, he could tell, but enough that he knew his words were affecting her. “Let me show you how good you make me feel.” 

She didn’t protest as he unbuttoned her pants, her eyes still closed as he pulled the zipper down, her cock, starting to harden even more as he dipped his hand into her pants, his palm caressing the underside of her shaft. 

“Spike,” her voice was a whisper in his ears and he smirked, wrapping his fingers around her. She bit her bottom lip as she swelled in his hand and he pulled her free of the confines of her underwear. He glanced down and was surprised at her size. She was larger than him, even larger than Angelus, not that he’d ever admit that Angelus was bigger than him. 

He let go of her cock and her eyes opened. He watched her watch him as he spit into his hand and lowered it back to her cock again, his hand playing over her from base to tip and her mouth fell open slightly, her eyes sliding closed. 

“I can see why men love this so much,” Buffy whispered. 

“Oh, you haven’t felt anything yet,” Spike said with a sly grin. He watched her face as he slowly sank down onto his knees, his hand continuing to pump her but with the change of angle her eyes opened and watched as he leaned forward. 

He felt her stiffen and knew she had to fight from jumping as he engulfed her head in his mouth, his tongue twirling around the head. 

“Spike!” She gasped and he chuckled slightly before he removed his hand and took her entire shaft into his mouth, his nose buried in the coarse hairs around the base. He heard her moan and pulled back, starting a deep even pace. 

He felt a slight sense of satisfaction when he felt her thrust forward slightly, and his hands went up to her hips, holding her at an even pace. He didn’t want her to cum too quickly. 

He pulled back off of her with a pop and he took her back into his hand again. “Not too quickly luv, don’t want to finish this too quick now.” 

Still, before he could even finish his sentence, he felt her cock pulsing in his hand, and cum splashed out in sporadic spurts right onto his face, a loud moan escaping her lips as she came. 

He licked his lips, drawing some of the sticky white fluid into his mouth as he looked up at her, her cheeks tinting red with embarrassment and he used his hand to wipe the rest of it away before he licked it off of his fingers. 

“That’s …” Buffy paused as he looked up at her. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, pet, I should have known you wouldn’t last very long the first time. We can try again though.” He said. 

“You want to?” Buffy asked. 

“Of course I do,” He said, standing up. “Perhaps we could even pull out a few toys from my chest.” He smirked. “Except this time … Perhaps you can use them on me.” 

“I wouldn’t want to hurt you,” Buffy said. 

“I’ll teach you,” Spike said. “And you know I’ll love anything you do to me. Even if it does hurt.” His eyes were trailing over her again, and his hands went to the button of Xander’s shirt she was wearing. He pulled it open, slowly, one button at a time, and he knew she was nervous. “It’s okay Buffy,” He said honestly. “It’s just like before … You’ve always been so confident when we’ve … you know-” 

“Done the rumpy-pumpy?” Buffy asked and Spike chuckled. “It’s just something new.” 

“We do new things all the time,” Spike said. “We’ve talked about pegging before.” 

“Yes, but this is different,” Buffy said. 

“Yes, it is,” He said as he opened her shirt and slid it off of her shoulders. “It’ll feel more real than a toy.” He raised his hand to her face, his thumb running over her lip. “Why are you so scared of this Buffy?” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Buffy repeated quietly. 

“And we’ve established already, that I want you too,” He said and that seemed to take away at least some of her nervousness. She seemed to shake it off quickly, her stance even seemed more confident. 

“So we role play?” Buffy asked and Spike smirked. 

“In a sense,” he said. “You’re still you, and I’m still me, but … you’re in charge. I’ll do anything you like Buffy. Haven’t you ever thought about what you would like to do if you were a man before? What you’d like to do if our roles were reversed?” 

“I have,” Buffy said. “A few times, just in fantasy. What it would be like to be the one-” she hesitated a moment, unsure how to phrase what she wanted to say. 

“What it would be like to be the one to stick it to me?” Spike asked and Buffy had to refrain from rolling her eyes. “Then do it, Buffy, in any way you want, I’m yours.” 

“The safe word is Weetabix.” 

“I won’t use it,” Spike watched as Buffy went over to the chest, looking over her options before he watched her pull out a black rod, and several leather straps with silver buckles. 

He grinned. He’d only used part of it on Buffy the once, but the rest was all relatively new. He watched as Buffy turned to him. 

“Well,” she said. “What are you waiting for?” Spike smirked. He knew exactly what she wanted. She closed the trunk and sat on top of it, leaning back against the wall as Spike slowly started unbuttoning his red shirt, his fingers moving slowly but smoothly over the buttons. He watched her as he pulled it off of his shoulders, dropped it onto the floor along with hers before his hands dropped to his t-shirt. He untucked his shirt from his pants, a sly look on his face as he turned away from her, and quickly removed his shirt. 

“Hey, no fair,” Buffy said as Spike chuckled. He tossed the black shirt onto the dresser before he turned back towards her. He loved teasing her like this, and he could tell she was enjoying it at the very least. 

His hands moved to his belt buckle, and he traced the line of metal a moment before he slowly walked towards her, stopping just in front of her. 

“Oh, is that how we’re going to play now, hmm?” Buffy raised her hands and pulled at the leather of the belt, pulling it loose, the buckle jingling as it fell free. He’d already become hard since he’d knelt on the floor, and his own erection was throbbing against the inside of his jeans, almost painfully biting into the zipper. 

He nearly groaned when she freed him from his pants, but she didn’t touch him. His cock jutted from his black pants and she leaned forward, her tongue poking out of her mouth and he watched her in anticipation as she leaned in. 

Her eyes drifted up to his and she kissed his stomach teasingly before she sat back again. “You want release, you’re going to have to earn it.” 

Spiked rolled his tongue against his teeth before he bit his lip and backed away from her. If that’s how she wanted to play. He backed up until he was almost near the bed and kicked off his boots, and yanked off his socks. He pushed down his pants and kicked them to the side, leaving him bare save for his necklace and his silver chain bracelet. 

“This what you want, pet?” Spike asked as Buffy stood up again. 

“No,” Buffy said, making him blank for a moment. “I want you, on the bed, with your ass in the air.” He felt his cock twinge at those words. 

Spike watched her as he climbed up onto the bed, remaining on his knees before she shoved him forward with a hand on his back. He fell onto his elbows and looked back at her. 

“Let’s start with the bottom shall we?” She attached one of the leather binds around his calf, the matching one going around the other side. The remainder of each strap went around his thighs, effectively frog tying his legs. He felt more than saw, as she attached the black rod to one of the metal attachments in the straps on his calf, before she attached the other side to his other leg, the rod forcing his knees apart, making it impossible for him to move. 

He felt the tip of his cock, hanging heavy and hard between his legs, brush against the sheets below him and he groaned, precum dripping onto the fabric. 

He felt her eyes on him. He’d never felt this exposed before. This vulnerable. 

He heard the rattle of metal and looked over to see her holding a pair of handcuffs. He bit his lip as she took the handcuffs and attached one side around his wrist, slipped them through the metal bars of his headboard before she attached the other wrist. 

“You want me to hurt you?” Buffy asked innocently. 

“Yes,” Spike groaned out. “God yes.” 

He gasped as he felt sudden pain rush through his back and he looked over to see a riding crop in her hand. He could tell she was hard again, and the thought that this alone is what did it, he hadn’t even touched her and already she was hard and ready for him. 

“Count them and thank me after each one,” Buffy said confidently. 

“One,” Spike said breathily, even if he didn’t breathe, it felt necessary. Natural. “ Thank you, Master.” 

“Oh, I like that,” she said, hitting him again, leaving a nice long red welt where it had hit his flesh. 

“Two,” Spike repeated, “Thank you, Master.” 

The hits came again and again until he was crying out each number, and still, he had yet to use their safe word. Had yet to tell her to stop. 

The lash came again and he hissed. “Twenty one!” 

“That’s enough,” Buffy said, dropping the riding crop onto the bed and she couldn’t help the slight thrill and amusement that ran through him when he groaned in disappointment. 

He flinched when he felt her large rough hands move over his back, gently touching over the raised welts on his back, and the few that had reached his ass. 

“Do you want me, Spike?” Buffy asked and he groaned and nodded. “I can’t hear you.” She spanked his ass as hard as she could and he moaned, the red flaming sting leaving a nice deep shaded handprint on his pale skin. 

“Yes,” Spike moaned, his eyes half-lidded as her hands moved over his wounds again. 

“I don’t know, I don’t think you want it bad enough,” Buffy said, spanking his other cheek and he cried out from the sudden jolt. He was shivering, and he knew it, but he couldn’t tell if it was from the pain or from the excitement. 

Perhaps a bit of both. 

“I do,” He said. “Buffy, please …” he bit before he released she didn’t exactly know how. “In the drawer, there’s …” He groaned as his cock brushed the sheets again. “There’s lube.” He felt her get off of the bed and collected the tube of lube and tossed it onto the bed beside him. She used the key to unlock his handcuffs but didn’t give him time to push himself up at all. Not that he would have. 

She quickly placed two black straps around his upper arms, a black leather strap connected the two and ran across his warm enflamed back. He groaned from the feeling of it. Another black strap ran towards to two leather buckled cuffs. 

“Be a good boy, Spike, and give me your hands,” Spike immediately did as he was told, his hands one at a time going behind his back, his weight now braced on his knees, and his face pressed into the pillow. She belted his wrists behind his back and picked up the tube of lube again. 

“Do you like this?” Buffy asked, “Being entirely at my mercy?” She asked. 

“Yes, Master,” Spike moaned, fighting against his restraints slightly. His cock was so hard it was uncomfortable. He wanted to cum so badly. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” He nearly jumped out of his own skin when he felt Buffy’s tongue on his hole and he moaned, his hands clenching. Of all the things he expected her to do, this was not one of them. He groaned as her tongue worked over him and he couldn’t deny how good it felt. He whimpered as her tongue pressed inside of him, his body shivering with pleasure. 

“Buffy,” he moaned. God, it felt so good. He whimpered quietly with each movement of her tongue, pushing back against her mouth as best as he could with the little movement he was given, which wasn’t a lot. If she kept doing that, if she kept moving just in that spot, he could cum like this. He was so close already, just another … 

He groaned in disappointment, his eyes welling with frustrated tears as she pulled back from him. He’d been so bloody close! Right there! Teetering over the edge, and as if she knew, she withheld. 

“Buffy,” he practically cried. “Please …” He knew he was begging, knew he was whining. But he didn’t care. He needed this. 

He whimpered when he felt her finger at his puckered hole and groaned when she pushed one lubricated finger inside of him. It was warm and slightly uncomfortable, but she was doing it right. Within moments, and a bit more lube, she had three fingers inside of him, and once again he was shaking from the overwhelming sensation of it, her fingers brushing against that golden spot inside of him. 

Thrust after thrust of her fingers and Spike was moments away from cumming again, his cock twitching with the anticipation of it. “Buffy,” he whispered and he knew it was a mistake. As if that broke the spell, Buffy’s fingers withdrew from him and he couldn’t help the threatening dangerous growl that escaped his throat like an animal denied its meal. 

“Relax, Spike,” Buffy said, “You said I could do anything I wanted to you.” She teased as she smacked the underside of her cock against his ass. 

He bit his lip as he felt the tip of her shaft pressing against his ass and he forced himself to relax. He breathed steadily as she pushed against him, moving in a slight rocking motion, each thrust forward pushing her shaft deeper and deeper into him. 

When she was halfway inside of him, his body shivering below her she paused. 

“Are you alright?” He nodded and bit his lip. 

It burned slightly, but he loved every moment of it. “Yes,” he whispered. “Keep going … Don’t stop.” 

She pulled out of him and paused a moment. When she pushed back inside, Spike realised she’d been adding more lubricant. 

After a few more rocking motions, his body fighting the intrusion of her cock, she was fully sheathed inside of his tight ass, her own groan escaping her lips. 

“No wonder men like doing this so much,” Spike chuckled slightly, the sound turning into a groan as she pulled out of him and plunged right back in straight to the hilt. He groaned as she started thrusting into him in a hard steady motion, her hand going to the strap between his wrists and using it as leverage to pull him back against her. The motion of it caused the strap against his back to rub against the welts but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Each thrust, each movement was bliss, pure paradise, and he was sure when he came he’d reach heaven, sins or not. As she thrust into him, fucking him hard, he attempted to pull his knees further apart, attempt to get his cock closer to the bed, if he could just get a bit of friction. But the attempt was futile. He was well tied in place and completely at her mercy. 

“Buffy,” he groaned. “Please … Please, I … I need …” 

“You need what?” Buffy spanked his ass hard and he cried out again. He was so close, but he needed that little bit of friction, anything, to get push him over the edge. 

“I … I need to cum …. Buffy, please,” he begged, but his words were met unanswered as Buffy groaned, her own release spilling into him, filling him with warm sticky fluid. 

He couldn’t describe the noise that escaped his mouth a moment later when her soft cock slipped out of his well-worked hole, but he felt the cuffs around his wrists loosen and come off. He could feel cum dripping from his ass as she unbelted his calves and thighs, and moved up onto his hands, one hand going to his cock but before he could reach it she smacked it away. 

“Don’t move.” He was shaking so badly he could barely hold himself up, his entire body buzzing, he wanted it so badly, but they both knew he wouldn’t disobey. His hand want back to the mattress, and he remained there on his hands and knees as Buffy walked away from him. A moment later she returned. 

“On your back,” She commanded. He did as he was told and hissed quietly as the welts pressed back against the sheets. 

She moved in between his legs, something hidden in her hand. “Close your eyes.” 

“Buffy,” He begged. 

“Do you trust me?” Buffy asked and Spike nodded. “Then close your eyes.” 

Spike rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes. He felt something against his ass, something enter him, much smaller than her cock, but larger than her fingers. She took his cock into her mouth and he heard a slight click before he knew what it was. 

He felt a strong vibration against his prostate and with her lips wrapped around his shaft he cried out loudly, his hips bucking up against her mouth, and he came hard, every bit of pleasure in his body releasing like a spring and he felt tears spring to his eyes, stars dancing behind his lids, and when he opened his eyes his vision darkened a moment. 

When he finally came back to his senses, his cock was still pulsating cum into Buffy’s mouth, her head bobbing over him, milking every bit from him, and his body tensed and pulsed with pleasure until he finally finished and collapsed onto the bed. 

“God, Buffy,” Spike said as she pulled the gushingly wet toy from his ass. “If I knew that would have been that good, I would have asked Willow to turn you into a man a long time ago.” 

“You-” Buffy sat up on the bed as Spike smirked at her. “You did this!” 

“No,” Spike said. “But I’m wishing I would have thought of it. Perhaps we can ask Willow after she’s fixed you if we can find a way to make you a man temporarily at will. Maybe a potion of some sort.” 

“Hmm, maybe next time we can make you a woman,” Buffy said, sliding up next to him. “Though, that did feel really good. All of it. If I’m not careful I might get another erection.” 

“No complaints from me, Luv,” Spike said. “I’ll let you play with me any time you want. 


End file.
